The Secret Of The Monster Hunters
by Melli4798
Summary: Ally and her dad move into a town called "Tenebra", where she finds herself in a weird new world of mosters, mythical Creatures, moster hunters and family secrets. And of course she is also falling for this mysterious blond boy who's always satring at her. AU, Rating T, to be sure.
1. Moving to Tenebra

Hello! Well, this is a new story of mine, which just popped into my head, while I was lying in bed and tryring to sleep. (what didn't really work because I'm a little sick...) Anyway, I just hope that you like it and if you find any mistakes give them back to me. :D Yeah, I'm pretty tired so I will write some dumb stuff... So, don't worry. But I'll stop now and let you read before I start to write more stupid things... :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin & Ally, I just own the story line and the characters I made up.

* * *

**The Secret Of The Monster Hunters**

Chapter 1: Moving to Tenebra

**Ally**

Ally Dawson was sitting in her father's car and watched the scenery that was passing by. Again she and her father had left the town. But she kind of was used to it now. They moved often since her mother had passed away. And every time they moved she had problems with settling in because she wouldn't feel comfortable, no matter how much she tried it.

There were some places where she kind of liked it and where she had a feeling that she could have a great life there, but then her father would decide that they had to move into another town. It almost felt like he would try to make his daughter feel uncomfortable.

Ally sighed at that thought and felt immediately bad. She shouldn't think that. Her dad wouldn't do that to her purposely. He just couldn't really deal with her mother's death. Not even Ally could do that.

"You okay?", her dad asked and she snapped out of her mind. Lester looked at his daughter whose head was leaning against the car window. She was quiet the whole time. He knew that she wasn't happy about the whole moving thing, but he didn't knew what else to do.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Ally simply said and stared out of the window.

"Sweetie, I know you didn't want to move again, but you have to see this positive! You can start a new life, make new friends!", he tried to cheer his daughter up.

Ally sighed. "Dad you say that every time. I had about seven or eight new starts and I wasn't happy!", she complained.

"Please Ally, I promise. This will be the last time we're moving. Well, at least we won't move again until you've graduated, okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders and Lester sighed.

"Ally, just try to make friends in Tenebra (1), okay? I just want that you try it", he said.

"Fine", Ally mumbled and put her brown leather book, which she used as diary and songbook, out of her little black shoulder bag. Then she took out a pen, opened the book and started to write.

**…**

New town, new house, new school, new beginning. I have enough of this. Seriously, I've been through all this about seven or eight times! I don't know how often exactly, I stopped counting. Yeah, my father decided that we had to move once more. Great! (Do you feel the sarcasm?) Anyway, Dad got a letter a few weeks ago, which said that he inherited a house from our ancestors in a little place called "Tenebra". I looked it up, but barley found something, besides that tenebra is the Latin word for Darkness. Yes, I know a really encouraging name. (Again, do you feel the sarcasm?) I'm moving to a small town called darkness. And I have to go to the local high school called Tenebra High School. Yep, that's even more encouraging.

I don't really want to move, but Dad says it would be great to live in a place where the Dawson family lived for generations. And he said that I shouldn't even try to protest against this. Then he said his usual words: You'll like it there! I promise.

He said that every time we moved! And I never liked it anywhere! But what should I do? He's my dad and I have to do what he says. I promised mom that I would before she… Well, you know…

Anyway, now I'm sitting in the car on my way to darkness. (Hihi, that's sounds kind of funny…)

**...**

Ally closed her book and looked out of the window. Then she turned to her father who was concentrating on the street.

"Dad?", she asked and waited for him to look at her. He did that for a second and said: "Yes honey?"

"How long will it take until were there?"

"I think we just need one more hour", Lester said and she nodded. Then she put out her phone with her earphones and put them into her ear. She picked a song and then she closed her eyes.

**...**

When the car stopped Ally opened her eyes and put out her earphones.

"We're there", her father said, "This is our new home." He got out of the car and Ally did the same.

She looked at the huge building in front of her. It looked pretty old, but it wasn't a ruin. It looked old in a good way. The hose looked kind of mysterious and Ally kind of liked this, because she always liked mysterious and old things.

_'I bet there are a few secret rooms and secret passages', _she thought to herself and smiled a little. She would definitely try to find something.

"Hello Mr Dawson!", a voice interrupted her thoughts. A woman with black hair that started to become grey walked out of the house and shook her father's hand.

"Miss Sanders", he said with a smile on his face, "It's nice to see you again." Then he pointed at Ally. "Miss Sanders, this is my daughter Ally. Ally, this is Miss Sanders our housekeeper", he introduced them.

"Oh, please call me Heidi. Otherwise I'm feeling older than I already am", Heidi said and then she turned to Ally.

"It's really nice to meet you Ally", she said and smiled warmly at Ally.

"It's also nice to meet you Miss Sanders, uhm I mean Heidi", Ally responded and smiled back. Then Heidi took one of Ally's hands and spun her around. She let out a surprised squeal and then she chuckled.

"Oh, just skin and bones. But don't worry, we'll change that", Heidi said and winked at her. Ally couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So honey, do you want to see your room now?", her dad asked her.

"Sure", Ally replied.

"Come on, I'll show you", Heidi offered and Ally nodded. Then she put her two suitcases out of the trunk and followed the housekeeper into the house.

The entrance hall was huge and it looked really noble. The walls were painted with a dark blue color and there were hanging a few paintings from people Ally didn't know. But she assumed them to be her ancestors. She looked at all of them and stopped at one that showed _her._

"Uhm, why is there a painting of me?", Ally asked Heidi and pointed at the picture.

"Oh, that's not you, it's your great-grandmother Avery Dawson", Heidi answered her. "She was a really pretty girl and a lot of people liked her", Heidi told her.

"Do you know anything else about her?"

"Well, my mother told me that my family worked for yours when Avery lived here and that her mother told her that there were some problems in your family."

"What kind of problems?"

"I don't know sweetie. It's long ago and no one really talked about it. Now come on, I'll show you your room, which by the way was also Avery's room."

**…**

In the evening Ally, her father and Heidi had brought everything that was in the car into the house and started unpacking. Ally had now forgotten about her protest against the move. She was focused on the house and her family story. Since Heidi told her about the problems she was really curios.

She wanted to go through the house, but her father had told her to go to bed, because she had school tomorrow. Ally had discussed with him for a moment, but then she gave in. Because even she was sure that she would hate this school, she didn't want to be late on her first day. She was a big nerd who loved going to school and cared for her good grades.

So she was now sitting in her bed with her book in her lap and wrote in it.

**…**

_Well, I'm now officially living in Tenebra! I still don't like the thought, but I must say that our house is really cool. It's pretty old and looks kind of mysterious. And you know how much I love mysterious things! And it's getting even better! Heidi, our housekeeper who is really, really nice and a great cook (she made us the best lasagna in the entire world!), told me, that my great-grandmother Avery Dawson, who looked just like me (I know crazy, right?), had some trouble with the family. I just don't know what, but I really want to find out! And I know how I'll do this. First, I will go through the house and try to find something about our family history. Then I think I'll go to the library next to the mall (I know, I never thought that the darkness would have a mall) and if I don't find anything, I'll just ask some people here if they know anything. I mean One of them will probably know something about this. Anyway, I should probably sleep now, because I have school tomorrow and I'm looking totally forward to it! (You noticed the sarcasm, right?)_  
_Love, Ally._

**…**

Ally closed her book and put it on her nightstand beside her bed. Then she switched off the light of the little lamp and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**…**

* * *

(1) Tenebra is the Latin word for darkness. Well, that's at least what the Internet said, because I don't know Latin...

**How do you like the first chapter? Good? Bad? Please be honest and review! **


	2. SORRY

**Hey guys. You are probably mad that I haven't uploaded in months. And I am really sorry about that. It's just that int the last months I had a lot to do, because I really had to raise my grades in School (which I did with a lot of luck) and between that I became fifteen and I had a lot of things in School because it was the last week and yeah... When I finally had summer vacation I had spent the first week with a friend of mine and then I was a week with my aunt and my uncle and then I was a week in Spain. And I really tried to write a new chapter for the Story, but I just couldn't figure something out, even though I really liked my idea... But yeah, I always re-wrote the chapter because I had another idea or I accidently didn't save it. To that my Computer had a Virus and I had to wait until it was fixed. And because of that my ideas for the chapter are gone. Also I Kind of lost my inspiration for the Story. I don't know why, but I can't help it. It won't come back. I tried. That's why I sadly have to tell you, that I'm probably not continuing the story and it really frustrates me, because I really had faith in the story... Also I'm mad at myself for letting you wait so Long just to tell you, that I'm not continuing the story... I AM SO SORRY! I hope you don't hate me, even though I could understad you.**

**So, yeah that was everything. Sorry again...**

**- Melli**


End file.
